Baby Mario
“Not-a-bad, for a baby!” '' —'Baby Mario', ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Baby Mario is a major character in the Yoshi series of video games, created to be Mario as an infant. Baby Mario is often rescuing Baby Luigi, who is carried off by Kamek, as seen in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Since then, he has appeared in two other games in the Yoshi series and alongside his older self in several of sports spin-off games. Despite being a baby, he is capable of playing various sports, driving karts, and even battling enemies (as shown in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time) History ''Yoshi'' series ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' Baby Mario as he appears in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island.Baby Mario's debuted in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Here, the Stork is on his way to deliver Baby Mario and Baby Luigi to their parents in the Mushroom Kingdom. However, on the way, Kamek, an evil Magikoopa, kidnaps Baby Luigi and the Stork. Baby Mario falls into Yoshi's Island and lands on the back of Yoshi. Kamek has predicted that the Mario Brothers will cause problems for the Koopas in the future, and he attempts to kidnap the babies. Yoshi brings Baby Mario to the other Yoshis, and they decide to help Baby Mario rescue Baby Luigi from Kamek and Baby Bowser. After trekking the six worlds and defeating the eleven bosses, they finally reach Baby Bowser's Castle, where they battle him to a final showdown. But after defeating him, Kamek uses his power to make Baby Bowser giant, even bigger than Yoshi's Island itself. After a long and grueling battle, Baby Bowser is defeated, and Baby Luigi is rescued. Then the Bros. are brought back to their parents and enjoyed a family reunion. ''Yoshi Touch & Go'' Baby Mario riding Yoshi's back in Yoshi Touch & Go.Baby Mario once again rides Yoshi's back in the spin-off Nintendo DS game Yoshi Touch & Go. Every mode starts similar to Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island with Kamek knocking Baby Mario off the Stork and taking Baby Luigi captive. The player has to guide Baby Mario to the ground using clouds and trapping enemies in bubbles. When he reaches the ground, a Yoshi will be at the bottom saving him when all his balloons pop. The Yoshi's color will depend on the amount of points received during that mode. Baby Mario and Yoshi then chase after the Toadies, who are carrying Baby Luigi away. He is saved by Yoshi and Baby Mario. This game has no direct storyline; it remains unclear exactly when the events of this game chronologically took place. ''Yoshi's Island DS'' SuperStar Mario in Yoshi's Island DS.In Yoshi's Island DS, Baby Mario is one of the babies kidnapped by Kamek in his search for the Star Children. However, the Stork arrives just in time and manages to rescue Baby Mario, who drops onto Yoshi's back like in the original Yoshi's Island game. He is one of the babies who accompany the Yoshis on their quest to rescue the other children that Kamek has kidnapped. Like the other babies in this game, Baby Mario possesses special abilities that he can use to assist the Yoshis. His powers are to enable the Yoshi that is carrying him to dash very fast, as well as causing M Blocks to be tangible. Baby Mario, the Yoshis, and the other babies eventually succeed in rescuing all the children from Kamek and Bowser and restoring things to normal, after which he is revealed to be one of the seven Star Children. ''Mario Golf'' Baby Mario in Mario Golf.Baby Mario makes his first spin-off appearance in Mario Golf for the Nintendo 64. He is a basic character, being a default character out of four. Baby Mario has a draw shot with a drive of 215 yards. In result, he is the strongest of all the default characters, yet he is the fourth weakest in the entire game. ''Mario Tennis'' series ''Mario Tennis'' [Baby Mario as he appears in Mario Tennis.Baby Mario is a playable speed character in Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64. He also shares a stage with Yoshi, simply titled the Baby Mario and Yoshi Court. This stage is mainly for speed characters, since it has the fastest ball speed, but a weak bounce. The stage is unlocked by completing the Mushroom Cup with Yoshi. ''Mario Tennis'' (Game Boy Color) Baby Mario plays sports once again in the Game Boy Color version of Mario Tennis. In this game, he is given his own minigame, titled Baby Mario Target Shot. ''Mario Kart'' series ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Baby Mario and his younger brother Baby Luigi in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!.Baby Mario is a default character in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! alongside his younger brother Baby Luigi. Both are light-weight characters. His kart is the Goo Goo Buggy. The babies' special item is a Chain Chomp. It can lead Baby Mario and Baby Luigi through the course, knocking other karts out of the way. He and Luigi have their own course, Baby Park. ''Mario Kart DS'' Although Baby Mario does not appear as a playable character in Mario Kart DS, Baby Park from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! reappears as a Retro Course in the game, so he and Baby Luigi both appear in the billboard on the race track. ''Mario Kart Wii'' Baby Mario in Mario Kart Wii.Baby Mario appears as a playable character in Mario Kart Wii. Baby Mario is still a small character, having a weight of +3 and a handling of +2. His weight bonus, along with Baby Luigi, is the largest in the game out of all bonuses and it grants him a significant edge when it comes to that stat. Unlike Mario Kart Double Dash!!, Baby Mario does not have his own vehicles, much like the other characters, but the vehicles available to him get a different paint job than other characters. His vehicles are blue and red. ''Mario Baseball'' series ''Mario Superstar Baseball'' Baby Mario taking a bat in Mario Superstar Baseball.In Mario Superstar Baseball, Baby Mario is a default character in all the modes. He is on Yoshi's team along with his younger brother Baby Luigi, Birdo, and five Shy Guys in the Challenge Mode. Baby Mario is a right handed pitcher and batter by default just like his older counterpart. Along with Baby Luigi, he is a speed character and he has the Wall Jump ability. In order for Baby Mario to become a superstar, he must first complete his six missions. ''Mario Super Sluggers'' Baby Mario returns in the second Mario Baseball game Mario Super Sluggers. He is a default character like in the previous game. In Challenge Mode, the player finds Baby Luigi crying about something. The player soon learns that Baby Mario is trapped in Mario Stadium by Bowser Jr.. The player's team later defeats Bowser Jr., setting him free. After that, Baby Mario quickly joins in on the player's team. Baby Mario has the exact same stats as Toadette, along with the same ability; Enlarge. The two are also the same in that they bat and field with their right hands. ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' Baby Mario in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time.Baby Mario and his brother Baby Luigi, star alongside Mario and Luigi in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. After he protects Baby Peach from Baby Bowser, the Mushroom Kingdom is under attack by an evil alien race, known as the Shroobs. Although Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Bowser, and Toadsworth the Younger escape on the Koopa Cruiser, the entire Mushroom Kingdom is in danger. Meanwhile, in the present day of the Mushroom Kindom, Professor E. Gadd has finished his latest invention, the Time Machine, which is powered by the Cobalt Star. Princess Peach decides to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom of the past, however, when the Time Machine returns, a beast known Junior Shrooboid exits it instead of Peach. Fortunately, Peach is safe in the past. After beating the monster, the bros. finds out that the Time Machine created Time Holes that lead back to the past of the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Luigi end up going back in time along with E. Gadd's talking suitcase, Stuffwell. They reach Hollijolli Village, which is destroyed by the Shroobs. Mario and Luigi end up losing a battle to three Shroobs. Fortunately, the Koopa Cruiser is hovering above Hollijolli Village. Baby Bowser is convinced to rescue the village, due to Baby Peach's crying. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi end up rescuing their older selves. The group team up at Baby Bowser's Castle. They soon realize that they must find the Cobalt Star Shards in order to rescue Peach, who has been captured by the Shroobs. They must find the Cobalt Star Shards, defeat Princess Shroob, and rescue Princess Peach. In the end, Bowser is beaten, the Shroobs are destroyed, and the Baby Mario Brothers, Baby Peach, and Toadsworth the Younger go back to their original time period. Before going back, Baby Mario gives Mario his hammer as a gift. Cameos Baby Mario and Baby Luigi (spotted in the bottom left hand corner) in the Mario Power Tennis opening.Baby Mario appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Baby Mario is a trophy and sticker. Here, he is featured in the Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island artwork. Both Baby Mario and Baby Luigi can be seen in the crowd in the opening of Mario Power Tennis. They can only be seen in the first match where Mario and Luigi beat Wario and Waluigi. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi also make a cameo appearance in Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, along with several notable characters. Here, they can be seen in Yoshi Park 1 as a picture on an overhang. General Information Personality Baby Mario utilizing his Hammer.Baby Mario is described as being mostly brave and courageous, such as when he constantly rescues Baby Luigi. However, his Super Smash Bros. Brawl trophy information describes him as a crybaby, which is also true. Unlike his older self, Baby Mario is not a silent protagonist and is actually very talkative. He is also very energetic, as seen as when he wins a race in Mario Kart Wii. Baby Mario is also very playful when he joins his adult counterparts and his baby companions in kart and bike races, tennis games, and baseball games. Baby Mario is also shown to be very speedy due to the fact that he is a Speed or Lightweight character in every single Mario series spin-off to date. Baby Mario has a very high Speed stat in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. Physical Description Baby Mario has beady black eyes and his large trademark nose. Baby Mario has a thin layer of brown hair always covered by his trademark 'M' hat. Like most of the babies, his outfit eventually changed. In earlier appearances, Baby Mario wears nothing but a white diaper and his hat. He wears a yellow cape whenever he acquires a Super Star. Later on, he is given a new outfit in Mario Golf, which he continues to wear in his spin-off appearances, sometimes with minor adjustments. In this design he wears a red shirt covered by blue overalls akin to his older self Mario. Originally, the shirt was sleeveless, such as in Mario Tennis, but his shirt is currently long sleeved. He also wears a pair of light blue and white sneakers. Category:Characters Category:Babies